


Прилив

by Sodium_Cyanide



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25108456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sodium_Cyanide/pseuds/Sodium_Cyanide
Summary: И вот он, лазурный песок - пустое полотно, которое станет местом внезапной встречи, полной потрясений.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Прилив

Когда солнце начало клониться к закату, опаленные жаркими солнечными лучами и освеженные прохладными океанскими волнами ученики начали расходится по своим жилищам, счастливые и отдохнувшие.

Песочный пляж и голубая вода словно не хотели отпускать Хинату, хоть он за этот день не окунулся, несмотря даже на уговоры друзей. Его лицо обдуло свежим потоком ветра, словно океан вздыхал от облегчения пустоты и свободы, волосы растрепались во все стороны, делая прическу парня еще более похожей на колючего ежа.

Издали, на другом конце пляжа, по песку ступал парень в зеленой куртке, белобрысые кудрявые волосы которого пострадали от ветра не меньше, в одной руке сжимая пару ботинок, в другой какой-то мелкий предмет.Кажется, Нагито даже не заметил присутствия своего одноклассника, что сидел недалеко от него на песке, поджав ноги и затаив дыхание.

И вот он, лазурный песок - пустое полотно, которое станет местом внезапной встречи, полной потрясений. Комаэда остановился на пару секунд, дождавшись, когда его ноги окутает новая волна вместе с новым потоком вечернего прохладного ветра. В следующий миг он склонился над песком и принялся вырисовывать линии небольшой палочкой, которую держал в руке. Шагая вдоль берега, он, не поднимая взгляда, вырисовывал фигуры, что возникали одна за одной в голове, всё сильнее вовлекаясь в работу. Ну что за ребячество?

Хината встал с места наблюдения и отряхнулся. Заметив, что "художник" низко склонился над песком, видимо, прорисовывая особенно мелкую деталь, парень зашагал навстречу. Медленно, не спеша, давая песчинкам проникать между пальцев и приятно щекотать ступни. Хаджиме подошел вплотную к Нагито со спины, заглядывая на образовавшиеся фигуры, что протянулись вдоль всего пляжа, мир, что внезапно возник на гладком берегу. Огромные кораллы разной формы, разновидные рыбы, птицы и животные скопились в одну кучу и растянулись в длинную колонию. Одним словом, детские каракули. По спине Хинаты пробежали мурашки, то ли от холода, то ли от взгляда Комаэды, который уже заметил присутствие постороннего, остановился и обернулся, чуть не столкнувшись с ним лбами.

Постояв в таком положении пару секунд, Нагито кинул свежий взгляд на свое творение, а затем внезапно улыбнулся, осознавая, что валяет дурака, словно маленький мальчишка.

Хаджиме снова опустил взгляд на песок, жадно разглядывая узоры с неподдельным любопытством, словно эти каракули обладали неповторимым шармом. Хотел что-то сказать, открыл рот - резко передумал. В недоумении снова пробежался взглядом по полотну. "Художник" в это время провожал взглядом тонущее в воде солнце, что окутало его лицо своим теплом, словно пытаясь отдать его всё до того, как уйдёт за горизонт.

Почему-то он выглядел словно самый счастливый ребенок на свете, как будто вот так подурачиться он больше никогда в жизни не сможет. В следующую секунду он почувствовал, как лицо Хинаты утыкается ему в плечо, а пальцы рук переплетаются вместе. Белобрысый каждой клеточкой своего тела почувствовал холод рук парня.

– Нагито... – Наконец решается промямлить Хината, но словно давится звуками волн и порывами ветра, поэтому тяжело вздыхает, потеряв цель своего монолога.

В ответ Комаэда поворачивается к виновнику неудавшегося диалога и сминает его потрескавшиеся от ветра губы в коротком поцелуе, непослушными волосами щекоча нос.

– Прилив начался, Хината-кун.


End file.
